The Christmas Shoes
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: Will Yami never get the Christmas spirit? Or will a trip to the store change his heart? Shounen-ai YY/Y Please R/R! ^^


The Christmas Shoes  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes-Okay, this is my first story. Blame my muses, Beelze, Ophani, and Calumon, for not coming up with anything sooner. *glares at muses*  
  
Beelze-Wasn't our fault that you have no creative thoughts running through your brain!  
  
Shut up, Beelze! Anywho, I'd like to dedicate this fic to Ni-chan and Michi-chan for inspiring with their story, 'One Winter Day'. Excellent fic, go and check it out! ^^ This story is also a Christmas story. It's YAOI, Yami/Yugi, so run if you don't like it! Please review, also. Calumon, the disclaimer please!  
  
Calumon-Chibi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the song, The Christmas Shoes, and doesn't even own the computer she's writing on. It's her dad's! ()^-^()  
  
Thanks, Calumon! And now, onto my first fic!  
  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thoughts  
/.../-Yugi speaking to Yami  
//...//-Yami speaking to Yugi  
*...*-Emphasizing  
~*~...~*~-Song Lyrics  
  
  
  
The Christmas Shoes  
  
  
  
It was Christmas time in Domino City once more, with almost everyone in the Christmas Spirit. Everyone, that is, except one ex-pharaoh. He just didn't get the whole point of this "silly holiday", in his words.  
  
"It's a time for family and friends to get together, give each other gifts, and just enjoy a day off, Yami!" Yugi laughed, trying to get the 5,000 year-old spirit to understand.  
  
"It just seems pointless," Yami replied, being very obstinate.  
  
"Uh! I give up! Can you at least got to the store to get some things for me?" Yugi asked, exasperated. He had been trying to get the taller of the two to understand Christmas for the last hour!  
  
"What is it that you need, aibou?" Yami questioned, wanting to get out of the house and away from all of the Christmas trees that decorated the house and the Game Shop. He could understand Christmas trees, to some point, but Duel Monsters with holiday touches? A Summoned Skull SANTA CLAUS?! Mystical Elf as one of Summoned "Santa Claus" Skull's elves? It was insane!  
  
Yugi gave Yami a list of things he needed and told him what store to go to. It wasn't that long of a list and the stor wasn't that far away, but at least it was away from all of this Christmas stuff. Or so Yami thought.  
  
He ran into eight Santas, a bunch of people with tons of shopping bags, and street vendors with different Christmas gifts. Reaths, home-made trinkets, all sorts of things. It was enough to make the spirit's head spin.  
  
He finally made his way to the store, grabbing one of the few remaining carts. He struggled to find his way around the store, getting the things he needed.  
  
~*~It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood~*~  
  
He got everything he needed, and went to stand in a line. The lines were packed, as always around this time of year. It was almost his turn for his items to be checked out, only one person in front of him. One little boy, with a pair of shoes.  
  
~*~Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes~*~  
  
He looked like he hadn't had a shower in awhile, and he needed new clothes badly. But he had one of the brightest smiles that Yami had ever seen.  
  
~*~His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say~*~  
  
He placed the pair of shoes on the counter, turning to the clerk happily. He then said something that amazed me.  
  
~*~Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight~*~  
  
He placed his money on the counter, a whole bunch of coins with a few dollar bills here and there. He waited as patiently as he could, still hopping from foot to foot.  
  
~*~He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically~*~  
  
The cashier broke the news to him that there wasn't enough money, a sad look on his face. The boy looked through his pockets, hoping that somehow he had enough money. He couldn't find any more money, and then he looked up at me.  
  
~*~Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes~*~  
  
Yami's heart was touched by this, seeing as how his own mother had died when he was very young. The only thing he could really remember about her was that she cared and loved everyone, always trying to make things better for someone else.  
  
~*~So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out   
I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great~*~  
  
Yami laid the money down, not caring that he now might not have enough for Yugi's items. It was all worth it though, the thankful smile that Yami got was true and bright.  
  
~*~Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight~*~  
  
The little boy ran out with the pair of shoes, waving and calling thanks to Yami. He waved back, setting his own purchases down. He payed for them, took his change, and started his trip back home, thinking to himself.  
  
~*~I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about~*~  
  
He stopped by one of the street vendors, getting something special for Yugi. After the touching scene at the store, he thought that there might be something to Christmas after all.  
  
~*~Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight~*~  
  
"Yugi! I'm home!" Yami called out, setting his bags down except for one. This one he wanted to give to his little hikari tonight. Of course, with that present came a confession.  
  
"Hey, Yami!" Yugi yelled back, running down the stairs. He made quite a funny sight, tangled up in Christmas lights.  
  
Yami stiffled a laugh, catching the small boy as he tumbled down the stairs, having tripped on cords. Yugi smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Aibou, I got something for you," Yami started hesitantly. He was still unsure on this whole Christmas thing.  
  
"Really? I thought you didn't believe in Christmas," Yugi teased Yami as he untangled himself from the cords.  
  
"So I had a change of heart," Yami replied, a little miffed.  
  
Yugi just giggled at the older boy's form, finding the whole thing hilarious. "So what'd ya get me?" Yugi asked as Yami sat beside him.  
  
"Here," Yami said, blushing a little as he handed Yugi the Christmas bag.  
  
Yugi opened the bag, eye widening with joy. "Thank you, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yami's neck.  
  
Yami hugged him back, savoring the feeling of his hikari in his arms. He pulled back though, making Yugi look up at him confused.  
  
"Yugi, there's something else I need to tell you. Or rather show you," Yami said.  
  
"What is it-" Yugi was silenced by Yami's warm lips capturing his own. He was shocked at first, then responded eagerly. Yami was a bit shocked himself as Yugi threw himself into the kiss full-heartedly, but was happy at the same time.  
  
//I love you, Yugi,// Yami told his aibou through their special link, still kissing him.  
  
/I love you too, Yami. Forever,/ Yugi responded, slowing the kiss down a little.  
  
And while the two newly made lovers shared a kiss, one Dark Magician stuffed toy smiled from his place on the couch.  
  
------@_The End_@------  
  
So? Was it absolutely horrid? Was it kinda good? PLEASE TELL ME!  
  
Ophani-Yes, *please* tell us! We can't take her jumping around anymore!  
  
*glomps a Magician of Black Chaos plushie* I just *gotta* know if this was good or not! And sorry that I'm terrible at describing kisses. I've never been kissed before. T_T So I don't know what it's like, except for what I've read. *sniff sniff*  
  
PLEASE R/R! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


End file.
